Masquerade
by Maxandremy
Summary: Serena isn't who she appears to be. She's been hiding things from the scouts. Darien finds out and wants to help her.
1. Old Memories

Disclamer- I do not own Sailor Moon

"Luna, I'm so sick of doing this, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Serena told her cat in an exasperated voice. "I know Serena, but we've been through this, if you show the scouts who you really are, they will start to rely on you." Luna replied. "I know, I know, I just get tired of having to act like such a stupid ditz all of the time." Serena told Luna. "I know Serena, but it's only for a little while longer o.k." Luna said. "Yeah, I guess. I think I'm going to go for a walk." Serena said.

I'm so sick of acting stupid and ditzy. I am just as intelligent as Amy. I'm also a wonderful fighter. I hate having the scouts think I can't do anything right. Growing up, my father taught me karate, kung fu, and jujitsu. He also taught me how to speak Russian, Japanese, French and German. My father taught me everything I would ever need to know and more.

My life was wonderful when I lived in America with my father. I never thought that I would end up living in Japan with the Tsukino's. Everything changed the night my father was murdered. I was ten years old when my life did 180. My father and I were sitting down to eat dinner when it happed. There was a clicking sound coming from the other room. I didn't think anything of it, but my father became uneasy. He told me to go to my room and to not come out, no matter what. I did as he said but not before telling him to be safe. I stayed in my room until I heard gunshots. When I did, I walked slowly to the doorway just in time to see my father shot. As soon as he hit the floor the two gunmen started walking down the hall towards where I was hiding. I quickly turned around and ran back into my bedroom, hoping that they didn't see me.

I raced to the trap door by my bed and went through it. You couldn't see it; the only way you could find it is if you felt the wall, even then you had to be searching for it. The men tore my room apart looking for me, when they couldn't find me they went looking through the rest of the house. After what seemed like hours they left. I waited until I was sure they were gone before I came out of my hiding place. As soon as I did, I grabbed the phone and ran over to my father.

After the police showed up it all became a blur. I tried to answer the questions, but I wasn't able to help them much. I stayed at the police station that night waiting to be told what was going to happen to me.

The next day some friends of my father showed up. They were Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, and they told me that I would be staying with them in Japan from that moment on. I just nodded and followed them out of the police station.

When I reached Japan and saw my new house, I met Luna my cat and gaurdian. She was walking by my house when I saw her. I noticed a band-aid on her forehead, so I picked her up and took it off. The Tsukino's said that I could keep her if I wanted. That's when my life started to change. Ever since I met Luna I have been hiding who I really am. It's been four years since I moved to Japan and was adopted by the Tsukino's.

Luna told me one day I would become Sailor Moon, and that I would be leader of the Sailor Scouts. She also imformed me that I had to act like a ditz, for fear that the scouts would feel inadeuquit around me and start to rely on me to much. I still recieve good grades I just make everyone else besides my parents belive that I get mostly D's. I also act clumsy around everyone like Luna told me to. I am not really clumsy, I mean how could I be with all the martial arts traininf my father made me do growing up.

So here I am 14 years old, knowing karate, kung fu, jujitsu, five different languages, with an I.Q that labels me a genius, and I am acting like a dumb blond. Through all of this I have kept my whole life a secret. My friends don't even know that the Tsukino's aren't my real parents. And I still don't know who murdered my father. Right now I am just waiting for the day that I can show my true self and finally end this masquerade


	2. Fun Times

Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own Sailor Moon

"What are you doing Meatball Head?" Darien asked Serena as he walked into the arcade.

"None of your business, you idiot and DON'T call me Meatbal Head." Serena yelled at him. "I am getting sick and tired of you always picking on me. What did I ever do to make you wan't to torture me?"

"Relax Meatball Head, I was only trying to have some fun," Darien replied, "It's nothing personal, besides if you didn't want me to make fun of you, you shouldn't make it so easy."

"How is it that, I make it SO easy for you to make fun of me, Darein?" Serena asked him exasperated.

"Well for starters you wear your hair in that ridicules style, you're a klutz, and I've seen some of your test scores." Darien answered.

"So, you think I'm just another dumb blond." Serena asked.

"Of course not, I just think that it's fun to pick on you." Darien laughed.

"Hey, Serena are you and Darien fighting again?" Lita asked as she walked into the arcade followed by the rest of the scouts.

"No, were not, in fact I was just leaving," Serena replied, "I'll see you guys later, Darien I hope I never see you again."

Serena's P.O.V.

I am so sick of Darien picking on me. Some times, I just want to beat the shit out of him. He makes me so angry, I don't care how cute he is, someone needs to teach him how to be nice.

"Sailor Moon, get over to the park theres a youma attacking." Sailor Mercury called over the communicator.

"I'll be right there." Serena replied.

By the time Sailor Moon reached the park Sailor Venus and Jupitor were down and Mercury and Mars were trying their hardest to beat the youma.

"What took you so long?" Sailor Mars demanded.

"I got here as fast as I could, Mars," Sailor Moon yelled back. "Now be quite so I can dust this ugly thing."

"Moon Tiara Magic." Sailor Moon threw her tiara but right before it hit th youma it disappeared.

"Where did it go." Sailor Moon yelled.

"It can teleport, that's why we haven't defeated it yet." Sailor Mercury answered. "We can't seem to hit it, if we want to kill it, we need to attck when it's not looking."

"Fine. I'll distact it and you guys attack." Sailor Moon suggested.

"Alright," Sailor Mars agreed, "Just try to not get hurt."

While Sailor Moon tried to distract the youma Mars attacked. At the last second the youma teleported and hit Sailor Moon. She was thrown into a tree behind her and crumpeled to the ground.

"Sailor Moon are you all right?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I'll check on her, you two take care of the youma." Tuxedo Mask yelled. "Are you alright Sailor Moon."

"Yeah I am, just help me up O.K." Sailor Moon repied.

The youma was geting ready to attack Mars when Sailor Moon whispered "MoonTiara Magic." The youma wasn't expecting it and was it hit in the back. It was immediatly dusted. Venus and Jupiter were starting to stir so Mars and Mercury went to help them. When Mercury was finished with Venus and Jupitor, she went over to Sailor Moon.

"Are you alright." asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah, just remind me to never piss Mars off. That attack hurts." Sailor Moon answered rubbing her side.

"You know if you trained a little more, you probably could have avoided that attack." Sailor Mars remarked.

"Mars, be quite alright." Mercury said. "We've had a long night and we all need some rest. So, lets not fight right now. Everyone go home." Turning to Serena. "I'll check on you tomorrow, alright."

Yeah, sure." Serena replied. With that all said and done the scouts split up and walked to their homes.

On her way home Sailor Moon went into an ally to transform back into Serena, not realizing that she was being followed.


	3. Figuring it out

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
A/N darkness of death- I like your idea. I may use it later on in the story but for now I have a plan for Serena and Darien.  
  
The fourth chapter should be up tomorrow. Please review.  
  
Darien P.O.V  
  
What the hell, how can Serena be Sailor Moon. I never would have guessed. Serena the klutz, the one who gets 30's on her math tests is Sailor Moon. My Meatball Head is Sailor Moon. I don't fucking believe this.  
  
I was following Sailor Moon after the battle to ask her if she was all right and before I got the chance, she turns into Serena. I should have figured it out. I mean how many people wear their hair in that style. Finding out that Serena is Sailor Moon wasn't the only surprising thing I saw. I after she turned back into Serena three guys showed up. They started walking up to her and talking shit. Before I had the chance to come down from the roof top Serena kicked the tallest one in the head. The next thing I know all three of the guys are on the ground and Serena started walking home, without a scratch. She was amazing. I have never seen anyone fight like she did before.  
  
I have to talk to Serena. I have to tell her that I know who she is. I realize that by doing this she will find out that I am Tuxedo mask, but I think it might be a good thing. She might be able to help me find the moon princess. I also think that I have figured out who the other scouts are. I'm guessing Amy is Sailor Mercury, Rei is Sailor Mars, Mina is Sailor Venus, and Lita is Sailor Jupiter. I don't understand why I didn't figure this out before.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Andrew how are you." Serena asked him.  
  
"I'm fine Sere, you?" Andrew replied.  
  
"All right, I guess." Serena answered.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head, I need to talk to you." Darien said.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked him with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I just need to talk to you, Serena. Please." Darien begged.  
  
"All right" Serena replied.  
  
"Good," Darien said turning towards Andrew. "Hey, Andrew can we use your back room."  
  
"Yeah, sure go ahead." Andrew told him.  
  
Serena's P.O.V.  
  
I'm following Darien to the back room in the arcade. He came up to me said that he needed to talk to me about something. The only reason I agreed was because he called me Serena. He usually only does that when something is wrong.  
  
"I know who you are." Darien said to me as shut the door.  
  
"Of course you know who I am. I'm Serena, you see me every day." I said hoping he didn't mean what I thought he meant.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Serena. I saw you last night. I know your Sailor Moon." Darien told me.  
  
"How would you know who sailor Moon is," I asked him.  
  
"I know because I'm Tuxedo Mask and I followed you after the battle last night to ask you if you were all right." he said. "Before I got the chance you transformed back into Serena. When he finished talking he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
I can't believe that Darien is Tuxedo Mask. Even more surprising then that he knows I'm Sailor Moon. How could I have been so careless. Wait if he saw me transform back into Serena he could have seen what happened after.  
  
"So, you saw me turn back into Serena. Did you see anything else?' I asked him nonchalantly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did see something else." Darien answered. "I saw you beat the shit out of three guys who were planning on rapping you."  
  
"You did." I stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, I did, and I wondering where you learned how to fight like that. I've seen the way you fight as Sailor Moon and it's nothing compared to what I saw you do last night as Serena." He said. "Oh, I also know who the other scouts are."  
  
"You do." Asked him.  
  
"Yeah Amy, Mina, Rei, and Lita are all scouts." He replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Bravo, what do you want now? A prize." I asked him sarcastically.  
  
"I want you to tell me what you have been hiding." He said.  
  
"And why should I tell you." I asked.  
  
"You'll tell me, because you don't want me telling the scouts you have a secret." He said.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you. As long as you promise not to tell the scouts or anybody else." I told him.  
  
"That's fine with me." Darien replied.  
  
"Meet at Saltens Warehouse around 3:30 tomorrow and I'll tell you everything." I said.  
  
"All right, see you tomorrow Meatball Head." He said with a smile as I left the room.  
  
I can't believe I was dumb enough to let him find out who I am. Now I have to tell him everything. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. 


	4. A Discussion Among Other Things

Disclaimer: See first chapter

"Hey, Meatball Head you're here early." Darien said to me as I walked into the warehouse. "I never thought I would see the day."

"Shut-up, you idiot. I'm not always late." I replied. "Now, would you sit down, I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Darien sat down, and I told him everything, starting with when I lived in America with my father and ended with when I met the scouts.When I finished he stared at me in shock.

"I had no idea." Darien said.

"That's the point," I told him. "No one is supposed to know. Everyone is supposed to believe that I am a dumb blond who trips over her own feet. Very steriotipical"

"Don't you ever get tired of acting like that." Darien asked.

"Of course I do, but it's the way it has to be." I told him. "Besides Luna says it's only for a little while longer. Now, can we please talk about something else?"

"What do you want to talk about then." Darien asked.

"Um, do you have any questions." I asked.

"Yeah I do." Darien said. "Where do you train. From what I saw the other night it looks like your skills haven't diminished."

"There's a room on the second floor that no one knows about." I said. "I train there. I bought some mats and a punching bag to work out with. Would you like to see?"

"Yeah, lead the way." Darien replied.

"This looks cool." Darien said when we reached my practice room. The look on his face was priceless. He had no idea that the room would look the way it did. The whole floor was one giant room and I had converted it into seperate sections to practice in. The place was filled with mats, punching bags, weights, parrallel bars etc. Evey athletes dream.

"How of ten do you practice here?" He asked after the a few minutes.

"I work out a couple of hours each night." I told him. "I usually come here after my parents go to sleep."

"Is that why your usually late for school?" He asked. "Because you spend your nights working out here."

"I'm usually only late for school when there is a youma attack. When I train and fight on the same night it saps my energy." I told him.

"Oh" was all Darien said in reply.

"Do you have any other questions?" I asked him

"I have one more." Darien said. "Do you want to fight?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Do you want to fight?" He asked again. "It will be like sparring. You know a practice duel.

"All right." I agreed reluctantly.

We both went to the middle of the room and stood across from each other. I immediately went into a fighting stance and he came at me. I blocked his punch easily. We then started circling each other, always moving. I jumped up and spun at the same time doing a round house kick. Darien barely got out of the way in time. Even if he hadn't I would have brought my leg up a little higher so that it would only graze his head. It went on like this for a while. Blocking each others punches and kicks. I noticed that Darien was getting tired, so I decide to end it quickly.

I punched him in the stomach then knocked his feet out from other him in a sweep. I went over to him, to tell him that we were done. When I was standing next to him he grabbed my right leg and pulled me down next to him. Before I was able to get up he rolled on top of me.

"I win." Darien said.

"That's what you think." I told him as I flipped him over so that he was now on his back again. I then rolled over and straddled him. I pulled out a knife that I always keep with me and held it to his throat.

"I believe that I am the winner." I said. "And, just so you know that was a cheap shot."

"Hey, if it was a real fight and attacker would have done the same thing. But I do agree that you are the winner." He said taking the knife out of my hand and putting it down next to us. Then he reached up and pulled my head down to meet his. The next thing I knew he had rolled us over and he's now on top of me! We started kissing more and more passionately. He had one hand in my hair and the other on my thigh. I was running one of my hands through his hair and the other was on his back, pushing him closer to me. His right hand was moving towards my shirt when we heard a scream outside. We immediately pulled apart and looked at each other with shocked expressions.


	5. Getting Together

Disclaimer: First Chapter

Serena's P.O.V

Today, was one of the strangest days I have ever had. First off, I went to the warehouse to meet Darien. I told him everything, and then ended up sparring with him in my training room. The next thing I know I'm on the ground and he's on top of me. We were making out and as things start to get a little more physical, we hear a scream. We both jumped up as quickly as possible and went to the window to see what was going on.

I thought that it was youma attack, but it turned out that the girl screamed because her brother was chasing her with a bug. At first I was relieved but then I turned around and saw Darien. We both stared at each other for a moment and then started making up excuses for having to leave. We both got out of the warehouse as fast as we could.

Now, I'm sitting here in my room, staring out my window thinking of Darien. I can't get him out of my mind. When he kissed me I felt so... God there aren't any words to describe how I felt. It was amazing and I just want him to kiss me again. I never thought that I would want to be with Darien, but right now I want him here with me.

"Serena, it's getting late. I think you should get to sleep." Luna told me interupting my thoughts.

"You're right." I replied. "I think I will, at least if I'm asleep I'll stop thinking so much."

"Serena will you please wake up." Tuxedo Mask asked a sleeping Serena. He had been tapping her window for a few minutes and she wouln't wake up. Exasperated he opened her window soundlessly and went over to her bed to wake her up.

"What are you doing here." Serena asked him sleepily.

"I had to see you." Tuxedo Mask answered. "Ever since I left the warehouse today, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I just had to see you. It's like I'm drawn to you." He said.

"I know what you mean." Serena said as she got out of bed to shut the window that Tuxedo Mask had left open. When she turned around Tuxedo Mask was standing in front of her.

"I need to be near you." He said as Serena reached up and took his hat off and then took off his mask. As Serena was taking off his mask, Darien grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his neck and picked her up. He started kissing her passionately and Serena instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Darien then pinned her up against the wall and started lifting her shirt up when Serena said "Let's go over to the bed." Darien did what she said and laid her down on top of the bed and positioned himself on top of her; never once breaking their kiss. Serena moved her arms to take off his cape and then his jacket. Darien then broke the kiss so that he could take off his shirt.

Serena stared at him for a few seconds. She thought he looked beautiful. His chest was muscular and well defined. Serena was only able stare at him for a few moments before Darien bent his head down and started kissing her again. He then started trailing kisses down her throat and towards her chest. He then helped her sit up a little so that she could take her shirt off. Once Serena's shirt was off he started trailing kisses down to her chest again. When Darien got close to her left breast a loud beeping noise intruded and woke Serena up.

"What the fuck, Luna." Serena said. "Why did you set my alarm. It's Saturday."

"I thought that you would want to train this morning." Luna answered while jumping up onto Serena's bed.

"Why would you think that." Serena asked annoyed.

"Because you didn't train last night." Luna replied.

"Well you thought wrong." Serena said as she got out of bed and headed over to her dresser. "Luna, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's O.K. Serena." Luna said. "I'm used to you being grouchy in the morning."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Serena said as she threw a shirt at Luna. "I'm not ALWAYS grouchy in the morning; just when I want more sleep." She said as she put on a pink tank-top and shorts. "It doesn't matter. I think I'm going to go to the arcade. Bye Luna." Serena said as she left the room.

The dream felt so real, Serena thought as she walked to the arcade. Everything was so intimate and thrilling. Maybe it seemed so real because she wished that it was. She has always been attracted to Darien, and definitely to Tuxedo Mask. I never thought that he might be attracted to me. I have to talk to Darien she thought as she walked into the arcade.

The first thing Serena saw when she walked in, was Darien sitting in a booth by himself in the back. 'here goes nothing' Serena thought to herself as she went over to Darien and sat across from him.

"Hey, Meatball Head." Darien said. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, we need to talk." Serena replied. "I want to know if the kiss yesterday meant anything to you."

"It did." Darien answered. "I have been attracted to you and Sailor Moon for a long time now. I never knew what to do about my feelings, so I would make fun of you. When I saw you as Sailor Moon I would try to keep my distance." His voice had gotten quiter as talked more.

"What did you think of the kiss." He asked Serena in return.

"To be honest I don't know. I mean the kiss ws great and I can't stop thinking about you, but I 'm not sure it was a good idea." Serena answered.

"There's no reason for it to be a bad idea. Why don't we try going out on a date and seeing how it goues?" Darien asked.

"On one condition." Serena said.

"Yeah, and what's that." Darien asked.

"You stop calling me Meatball Head." Serena told him.

"All right, it just means that I have to think of another nickname for you." Darien replied with a smirk.

Five minutes later...

"So have you told the scouts that I'm Tuxedo Mask." Darien asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"No." Serena replied. "If I told them that you're Tuxedo Mask they'll know that you found out I'm Sailor Moon. I don't need them yelling at me about that to. Oh crap, that reminds me." Serena said. "The next time were at a battle you can't talk to me like you know me. If you do the scouts will get suspicious."

"That's fine with me." Darien said. "I'll just have to see you as much as possible when you're Serena."

"The two of you are actually getting along." Rei said as she walked into the arcade with the other scouts.

"Yeah we are." Serena told them. "As a matter of fact, I don't think we will be fighting much anymore. Darien and I are going to go out on a date." As she said this Darien moved to sit beside her and put his arm around her.

"I always knew that you guys really liked each other." Mina said happily.


	6. When Will It Be Time

Disclaimer: First Chapter

Serena's P.O.V

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. It was mine and Darien's first date. He took me out to dinner and then to a ballet. The dinner was wonderful. We were able to talk to each other with ease and I learned a lot about him.

The ballet was beautiful. I had not been to one since I lived with my real father. The ballet was a love story and all in French. That's another thing I learned about Darien, he speaks French. I also found out that he speaks four languages, Japanese (obviously), English, French, and Russian. He needs to work on his Russian a little more though. I also found out that he grew up in an orphanage, and left it as soon as he turned eighteen. He told me that after he left he was given a scholarship for college and is now studying to be a doctor.

God, could he be any more wonderful, I can't believe that we used to fight all of the time. I would love to tell the scouts that he is Tuxedo Mask, but I know that I can't. Although, Darien did tell me that if I ever felt the need to show off my talents, I can always find him. In fact, I'm going over to his apartment tomorrow, to help him with his Russian. We talked about this over dinner and he laughed saying that he never thought that I, his Meatball Head, would be teaching him something. I replied to him by saying, that he better get used to it because now that he knows the truth about me, I will be teaching him all kinds of different things.

Oh my God, it's 4:00 in the morning and I have school tomorrow, or should I say today? Anyways, that's not the point, the point is that I need to get some sleep. This is one of the times I think that all this time acting like a ditz is finally rubbing off. I will probably be late for school, for real tomorrow. I guess it should be a good thing. By doing this, I get to sleep in and keep up appearances.

"Serena dear, will you please come here," Queen Serenity said to her young daughter.

"Mother, is that you?" Serena asked.

"Yes, it is Serena." Queen Serenity replied. "I came to tell you, that you will be able to show your true self to the sailor scouts soon.

Really?" Serena said as she got up and started to walk towards her mother. "how much longer?"

"That is not for me to tell you." Her mother answered. "You will know when it is time to tell the scouts, until then, be patient, my dear. Everything will be out in the open soon.

"All right mother," Serena replied as she hugged her mother. "I will do what you say, and wait."

"That's good." Queen Serenity said as she broke her embrace with Serena. "I have to go now, but I will see you soon."

As Queen Serenity walked out of sight, Serena stared after her mother, not moving from her spot. As soon as Queen Serenity was out of sight, Serena woke up from her dream.

Serena sat up and looked at her clock. 7:45, I guess I didn't sleep in that much after all. I wonder why Luna didn't wake me up. Serena thought to herself. As soon as Serena finished her thought, Luna came into the bedroom through the window.

"Where were you?" Serena asked Luna as she got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"I stayed the night at Mina's." Luna answered. "Artamis and I were discussing when we thought the next attack would be."

"Did you figure it out?" Serena asked as she started to put her hair into her two buns, or her two meatballs as Darien calls them .

"No, we have not." Luna said. "I guess we will have to do what we usually do and wait for the Negaverse to attack.

"It's not that bad." Serena said. "We always get through the fights. Besides, my mother visited me in my dreams last night. She told me that sometime soon, I will get to tell the Sailor Scouts the truth.

"That's good." Luna replied. "Did she tell you when?"

"No." Serena answered. "She just said that it was going to be soon, and that I would know when the time comes. I have to get to school now, Luna, we can talk about this more when I get home tonight from Darien's. O.K.?" Serena said as she started walking out through her bedroom door.

"Yes, that's fine, Serena. I'll see you tonight." Luna said as Serena disappeared down the hall.

Thank God, school was over. Serena thought to herself. Serena has always enjoyed school, but since she has had to hide her intelligence, she hasn't liked it as much. She just got an A on the math test that she took last Friday. She had to act like she failed, and everyone believed her. Amy even gave her a lecture on why it is important to study and get good grades. Serena only nodded and looked disappointed. She really felt like yelling to everyone in the class that she wasn't stupid. She knew that if she did, everyone in the class would not only think that she was dumb but also insane, so she just kept her head down and her mouth shut. Serena caught Ms. Haruna staring at her a couple of times during class. They had many discussions on why Serena let everyone think that she was dumb. Serena told Ms. Haruna that this is the way she wanted things for now, and Ms. Haruna reluctantly agreed to keep her secrete. Serena was grateful for that and even though she acts like she doesn't like her teacher much. Ms. Haruna is one of her favorite people.

Serena was thinking about this as she walked into Darien's apartment building. Wow, this place is nice. Serena thought to herself as she walked into the elevator and pressed the the number twelve button I wonder what Darien's place looks like. Serena thought to herself as she stepped out of the elevator and started walking down the hall until she reached Darien's door. She knocked and waited for Darien to answer the door.

"Hey, Serena." Darien said as he answered the door. "I've missed you." he said as he wrapped Serena in his arms and bent down to kiss her. "Come in." He said as he slowly pulled away from her.

"I think I will," Serena said following Darien into his apartment.

"So how are you doing today?" Darien asked Serena.

"All right, I got an A on my math test." Serena replied.

"That's great." Darien said. "Anything else happen?"

"My real mother, Queen Serenity, visited me in my dreams last night." Serena said trying to keep the joy out of her voice. "She told me that I will be able to tell the scouts the truth soon. She didn't tell me when, but she did tell me that I would know when the time is right .

"That's wonderful, Serena." Darien exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Then you can truly be you. I can't wait until I get to have the real you whenever I want."

"Who say's you get me whenever you want?" Serena sked as she walked up to Darien and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I say so." Darien laughed as he bent down and kissed her.

After a few minutes Serena broke the kiss and walked over to the couch.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Serena asked Darien as she sat down..

"Well I was thinking that we could start with you helping me with my Russian homework, and then we can go to the warehouse and practice." Darien replied.

"That's fine." Serena said. "But, you do know that I'll kick your ass when we practice right?"

"If it turns out like it did last time. I have no problem with it." Darien said with a smile. " Though, I liked being on top."

"That is so not funny." Serena yelled as she threw herself at Darien knocking both him and her to the ground. Serena landed on top of Darien and started to laugh.

"You know, I think I may change my mind, I knd of like you being on top." Darien said laughing. Serena playfully hit Darien and then bent down to kiss him.

As the kiss started to get more involved Darien's hands started caressing her back and Serena's hands went to his hair. Serena soon pulled away and took off her shirt and leaned back down to continue the kiss.

After a little while of making out on the floor. (No more clothes coming off except for Darien's shirt.) Darien broke the kiss and said, "Serena, I think that we should get to work now."

"Yeah, I agree." Serena said reaching for her shirt. "I don't know what comes over me when I'm near you." Serena said sitting down. "I just need to be close to you."

"I know what you mean." Darien replied sitting next to her. "I don't mean for us to get so... physical. I don't like that word, but I can't think of anything else. I don't want things to go so fast, but I just can't help wanting to be close to you."

"I know what you mean." Serena said to Darien. "Maybe we should just try harder to move slower.

"O.K." Darien replied. "On that note, let's actually start to work now."

"Good idea." Serena said. "Now, what exactly do you need help on." Serena asked Darien in Russian. With that the two started working.


	7. The Scar

Serena's P.O.V.

"Serena dear, can you come down here for a minute?" Mrs. Tsukino shouted up the stairs.

"Coming." I called as I walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Serena, would you please sit down for a moment. Your father and I wanted to talk to you." Mrs. Tsukino said as I walked into the room.

"Yeah, sure." I told her as I sat down. I hate how she calls Mr. Tsukino my father, but it is necessary to keep up appearances. I felt the same way about calling her mom, but what can I do.

"Your father and I are going out of town for a week." Mrs.Tsukino said waking me out of my thoughts. "Were going to England for a business trip and to visit friends. Sammy will be on his class camping trip that week, so you will be here by yourself."

"OK" I said to her. "When are you going."

"In two weeks." My 'father' replied. "We were just wondering if you would be O.K. by youself."

"Of course I'll be O.K." I answered. "You guys know that I am capable of taking care of myself."

"O.K. then. If you don't have a problem we will finish the remaining arrangements."

They're finally gone. I love thema and everything and they have been taking care of me for years but I'm still glad to have a week to myself. I told Darien that my 'parents' were leaving for a week and that I was going to stay by myself, but I didn't tell the scouts. The scouts wouldn't believe it. They would think that the Tsukinos were crazy for leaving me alone for a week. They don't come over much, so they probably won't even realize that the Tsukino's are gone. I'll just have to watch what I say when I'm around them.

I plan to go over to Darien's tonight and watch a movie with him after I train. The Tsukino's gave me a cell phone, so that they can reach me whenever they want. I am kind of glad that they gave me the cell phone, because this way I don't have to stay at home. If they call me while I am at Darien's I'll just tell them that I 'm at home or that I'm at one of the scouts house's or something.

I haven't told the Tsukino's about Darien yet. They're very protective of me, especially Mr. Tsukino. I don't think that they would approve of me dating someone who is five years older then me. Darien understands why I do not want to tell them but he hates keeping our relationship a secrete. I told him that I would tell the Tsukino's when they got back. Even if they don't care about the age difference between me and Darien, they would care if they knew that I stayed the night at Darien's. Darien and I have agreed to take things slow, so we have not done anything extreme yet. Even though I have stayed the night at his place, we just slept in the same bed. Nothing happened. I just like being near him, he makes feel safe.

Ever since my mother, Queen Serenity, told me that I would be revealing myself soon, I have been going crazy. I want so badly to tell the scouts that I keep looking everywhere for a sign. I don't know how much longer I can wait. Actually, that was a lie. I do know how much longer I am going to wait. I am going to wait until it is time, because I am the princess and I must do what is right. Just because I'm trying to do what is right, doesn't mean that I am not going absolutely INSANE! Right now I'm trying to get my mind off of it by training. It's after school and I am here at the warehouse training. The scouts think that I am in detention right now, so I do not have to worry about them asking questions.

I have on short black biker shorts, a black sports bra, and sneakers. I have my hair braided in one long braid down my back. My whole body is gleaming with sweat as my fists hit the punching bag over and over again until I finished with a round house kick that I put a little to much force into.

"Damn Serena, do you think that the punching bag is going to come after you when you turn your back on it if you don't beat the shit out of it." Darien asked as he came into the room.

"I'm just trying to keep my mind off of everything." I answered as I walked over to him to give him a kiss. "What are you doing here."

"I was just wondering what time you were coming over tonight." He replied. "When you weren't at home I decided to try and find you here."

"I was thinking about coming over around eight." I said as I walked over to my stuff and grabbed my towel to wipe myself off.

"I can't wait." Darien said as he came over and put his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure you want to touch me right now." I asked him as I continued to wipe myself off. "I'm all sweaty from my workout."

"I think you look and feel sexy. Not to mention I love your shorts." He said looking down at my ass. "Hey where did you get that scar."

"What scar." I asked knowing exactly what he was talking about. I quickly turned around so that I was facing him.

"The scar on your back. I can't believe I never noticed it before." he replied. "where did you get it.."

"I..I got it in a car accident that I was in when I was younger." I mumbled as I gathered up my things as quickly as I could. "I'll see you around eight O.K." I said as I ran out of the room leaving Darien standing by himself and looking confused.

I can't believe I let him see my scar. I never wanted to have to tell him about it. I knew that I would eventually, but I didn't think that it would be this soon. The scar brings back to many bad memories. Normally, I cover up the scar so that I do not have to think about it, and so others won't see it, but today I didn't. I wasn't expecting anyone to see me training.

The reason that Darien has never seen scar before , is because the only time he has seen me without my shirt on he wasn't paying much attention to my back. The scar is about five inched long and starts at my lower back and then curved to the right making an L shape. I got it when I was younger and I don not like thinking about it, but I think that I will have to tonight. I know that Darien is wondering how I got the scar and why I ran off. That's not the only reason I'm going to tell him. I do not like keeping secretes from him. I want everything to be out in the open. He already confided in me about everything in his past, so I think that it is time that I tell him everything. I have already told him about my father, so I think now I should tell him about my mother and what happened to her.


	8. A Past Revisited

Disclaimer: Guess what Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, even though i wish it did.

'I don't want to do this.' I thought to myself as paced my bedroom. 'How do I get myself into these things. I should have just kept to myself. Bud did I? No. As soon as Darien told me he knew that I was Sailor Moon I told him all about my past. Now look at me; I'm starting to like him more and more everyday and I have told him about most of my past. Why was I so careless? Darien should never had seen my scar. Now I have to tell him about my mother and relive a part of my past that I never wanted to think about again.'

"Why am I ahhhh... what in the world." I exclaimed.

"Hello darling, how are you?" Queen Serenity asked me.

"You scared me." I told her. "I thought that you were only going to visit me in my dreams."

"I know, I know, but you need to know that your time to be free will come soon." My mother said.

"You keep saying that, but it hasn't happened yet." I replied.

"Listen to me darling, before the truth can come out you need to open your heart and let your secrets be uncealed." she tried to explain to me.

"Do you mean my secrets from this life or my secrets from life on the Moon Kingdom." I asked. "And, who am I supposed to tell? Darien? He's the one that I have been talking to about my past and he still doesn't know about what happened to me and my mother from this life. He also doesn't know that he is the Prince of Earth."

"The only thing that he knows is that he is Tuxedo Mask and that he is the protector of Sailor Moon. he has no idea about the love that was shared. So, would you please tell me what secrets are the ones that need to be revealed." I asked her in frustration.

"That is for you to decide for yourself, Serena." My mother answered. "I have to go now. Please be patient."

"All right, I love you." I told her.

"I love you to, dear. Bye for now." She said as she disappeared.

'Now, I'm more confused then I was before. I thought that my mother was supposed to help me understand what was going on.' I thought.

"Fuck, I'm going to be late meeting Darien." I said out loud as I ran downstairs to the front door.

"We have a meeting today. Did you forget?" Rei asked me as I opened the door.

"As a matter of fact I did." I answered her, not in the mood to argue.

"Well, here is a reminder; today at 7:00 we," Rei said motioning to the scouts standing behind her, "are supposed to have a meeting at your house. It is 7:00 now and we are here to have a scout meeting."

"Well, you guys can have the meeting if you want, but right now I have to leave." I replied. I have something to do right now, so I will see you guy's tomorrow and you can fill me in on what I missed. O.K."

"No, it's not O.K." Rei yelled at me. "I am sick of your irresponsibility. You're always late, you're lazy, and you don't seem to care about our scout meetings."

"You are supposed to be our leader and you don't seem to be taking it seriously." Rei said. "The scouts and I have been talking, if you don't start taking your role as leader of the scouts more seriously, then we will have Mina take your place as leader of the scouts."

"You can't be serious." I said. "I'm the leader, you can't replace me. I try as hard as you do, besides I have more power then all of you, without me you wont be able to defeat the youmas."

"We're not kicking you out, we're just not going to have you be our leader anymore." Mina said.

"If you don't want me to be the leader anymore I wont be." I replied. "in fact I wont be a part of the Sailor Scouts anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some place to be right now." I told them as I pushed past them and started walking to Darien's place.

"Hi, I'm here." I said as Darien opened the door to his apartment.

"Hi," Darien Replied, "I wasn't sure that you were going to come tonight."

"I told you that I would." I said. "I figured that I owed you an explanation about what happened earlier."

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Darien said as we walked towards the couch and sat down.

"You deserve to know." I told him. "You have told me all about your past, I guess it is my turn to tell you about the rest of mine."

"If you're sure, then I will listen." Darien said. "If you don't mind, I would like it if you told me about the scar on your back first."

"That is the only part of my past the I haven't told you about yet." I answered. "So, I guess I'll tell you what happened." I said as I took a deep breath and began to tell Darien about what happened.

"I was eight years old and my mother and I were coming home from grocery shopping. As soon as we stepped through the front door, hands reached out and grabbed us; we were pulled into the living room while some slammed the door behind us. I didn't know why they were there, I only knew that I had to try and get rid of them."

"There were four guys, one was holding me, one was looking around the house for something, I'm not sure what. The other two were holding my mom and they were dragging her down the hall to one of the bedrooms. I knew that they were going to do something bad to her, so I did the first thing that popped into my head. I guess my mom was thinking the same thing because at the same time that I elbowed the guy that was holding me in the groin, my mother kicked one of the guys holding her in the groin and then punched the other guy in the nose."

"My mother grabbed one of the guys' gun and pointed it at them. I ran towards her and I guess I distracted her because she turned to look at me. When she turned one of the guys kicked her feet out from under her and she fell to the ground. The guy got on top of her and tried to get the gun from her. While they were struggling for the gun it went off and shot the guy that head been looking around the house.

After that, the guy that had been holding me ran towards my mother and his partner. before he reached them the gun was knocked out of my mothers hand and slid across the floor about five feet from me. The guy that was running towards them took out his gun and shot my mother in cold blood.

"Oh my God, Serena, why didn't you tell me this before." Darien interrupted.

"Hold on, O.K." I replied. "Let me finish." Darien nodded and I continued telling him about my mothers murder.

"As soon as I saw guy pull out his gun, I went for the one that had slid near me. I picked it up and pointed it at the man that had just killed my mother. The man who had shot her told me to put the gun down, as he started to walk towards me. I...I did not think, I just pulled the trigger, and he fell to the floor. I just stared in shock at what I had done. I couldn't believe that I had just shot someone.

I guess that I was in such shock, that I forgot about the fourth guy. I didn't notice that earlier he had gotten up. That was stupid of me because the next thing I knew I felt a horrible pain in my lower back. The fourth guy had snuck up behind me and stabbed me. he stuck the knife in my lower back and turned it, making the L shaped scar that I now have. I don't remember much after he stabbed me. All I remember is falling to the floor and seeing the man who stabbed me pick up the gun that I had been holding; after that I blacked out. I woke up and I was in the hospital with my father sitting in a chair next to my hospital bed."


	9. Afterwards

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon even though sometimes I wish I did.

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I plan to start updating this story more then I have been lately. Again I am sorry that it took so long.

"Oh my God, Serena." Darien said to me after I finished telling him about my mothers death. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug and started to kiss the tears that were now running down my cheeks.

"I didn't want to have to think about it, and I wasn't sure how you would react." I told him. "I didn't want you to feel pity for me."

"Serena, I feel many things for you and pity is not one of them. I just wish that you had, had someone to confide in during all of the years that you didn't know me."

"Don't feel bad, I have you here now." I said. "In fact, just seeing you makes me feel better. The fact that you know almost everything about me makes me feel happy."

"Well I'm glad to know that." He replied. "I feel the same about you." As he finished talking he bent his head down and kissed me. I must say that Darien is an amazing kisser. Darien was the first to break the kiss. When he did he sat back and stared into my eyes. "You are so beautiful." he said lovingly. "I never want to loose you."

"Darien, you will never loose me, in fact there is no way that you could get rid of me even if you wanted to." I said to him with a smile on my face.

"I'm glad, but I think I will have to let you go for the rest of the night it is 10:30 and your parents should be expecting you to be home soon."

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight." I asked. " I don't feel like going home right now; I can call home and tell my parents that I'm staying at Mina's tonight."

"If that's what you want." He replied. "I'd be happy to have you stay the night. If you want you can have the bed and I will sleep on the couch."

"Thank you." I said as I got up to get the phone.

After called home and told my mom that I was going to stay at Mina's I went to the bathroom and took a shower. The hot water felt so good and it relaxed me, making me feel much better. I hadn't realized how tense I got while I was telling Darien about my real mom. After about a half hour I stepped out of the shower and Darien gave me one of his shirts and a pair of boxers that I could sleep in. I put them on and crawled into bed.

"Is there anything else you want." Darien asked me as I was getting under the covers.

"Actually, there is one thing." I told him.

"What is it."

"I was wondering if you would sleep with me." I said to him. "I don't want to be alone and I would really appreciate it if you would hold me."

"Of course I will." Darien said as he turned off the lights and crawled into bed next to me. As soon as he got into bed he rapped his arms around and I immediately felt safer. I fell asleep with Darien's arms around me and didn't wake up until morning.

"Rise and shine Sweetheart." Darien whispered into my ear.

"What time is it " I asked him as I rolled over onto my back.

"It's 9:00 and I have to meet Andrew at the arcade in half an hour. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Yeah, I'll come" I replied sleepily. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed, O.K."

"Sure thing." He replied and bent down to kiss me.

"You don't mind if I borrow a shirt do you." I asked him after we stopped kissing. "I can wear my jeans again but I don't want to wear the same shirt that I wore yesterday."

"No problem" he told me. "You can go through my dresser and find one that you like."

"Thank you." I told him as he got up to leave the room.

Darien paused at the door and looked at me. "Like I said it's no problem" Then he turned around and left the room.

I picked a dark blue T-shirt that I knew was to small for Darien and put it on. It fit all right and it was comfortable. When I was done getting dressed I went into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. When I stepped out of the bathroom it was 9:15. Darien was sitting on the bed when I got out.

"Are you ready." He asked.

"Yep, we can go now." I told him as went to get my purse.

We walked out of Darien's apartment holding hands and feeling closer then we had ever felt before. At least in this life.

A/N: I know this was short. I plan to put up another chapter tomorrow. After that I am going to try and post a chapter a week until this story is finished. Thank you so much for waiting for me.


	10. Time's Up

Disclaimer: Guess what I do not own Sailor Moon

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, I had computer problems.

"Why are you meeting Andrew this early." I asked Darien on our way to the arcade.

"I told him that I would work at the arcade for week or two while James is out of town," Darien replied. "Andrew didn't have anyone else to fill in, so I volunteered."

"Why didn't you tell me before." I asked.

"I guess I forgot to tell you. I've been busy." He answered.

"That's all right, are you starting today, or what?" I asked as Darien pulled up in front of the arcade.

"I'm starting tomorrow, I'm just here to pick up my schedule, and I thought that you might want breakfast." He smiled at me and got out of the car.

"You know me to well." I told him as I stepped out of the car and walked over to him. I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him, and then grabbed his arm and we walked into the arcade together.

"Hey, you two, how are you?" Andrew asked us as we walked through the door.

"Hey Andrew, were good. How are you?" I asked as I walked up to give him a hug.

"I'm doing good," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. "In fact I'm really looking forward to Darien working here for a couple of weeks, it should be fun."

"You're not planning on ordering me around, and making me do the cruddy jobs are you?" Darien asked.

"Who? Me?" Andrew held up his hands in mock astonishment and grinned. "I would never do a thing like that. Besides I really do appreciate you filling in for James."

"Um, guys I hate to interrupt but I'm kind of hungry, and I was wondering if I could get some food." I asked. I wasn't sure when they would stop talking, so I decided to interrupt so I could eat while they talked.

"Yeah, of course Serena." Andrew smiled. "I'll get you a hamburger and a chocolate milkshake." He turned around to get my food.

"A hamburger and a chocolate milkshake for breakfast?" Darien asked me with a smile on his face.

"What? It tastes good, and beside it's not like I'm going to get fat, I have a fast metabolism not to mention I work out a lot." Darien just smiled at me and said "I wouldn't care if got fat, I would still love you. Although, I will admit I definitely like the way you look now."

"I just bet you did." I told him as I grabbed his hand and started rubbing my thumb over it in small circles.

"Of course I do." He said as he smiled at me.

"Come on Serena, wake up." Luna said.

"What do you want Luna? It's 2:30 in the morning." I said as I pushed her off of me.

"Your communicator is going off. The scouts need you." Luna told me, sounding annoyed. That got my attention. I sat up quickly and reached for my communicator. "Moon here." I said.

"Serena, it's Jupiter we need your help down at the park. Venus and I are trying to fight the youma but she is to strong. We need you here quick, the other scouts are on their way." Jupiter said in a hurried voice.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can." I told her and immediately transformed. I jumped out my window and ran to the park as fast as I could with luna right on my heels.

When I reached the park Jupiter and Venus were tied together with some type of magical rope. Mars and Mercury were doing what they could to destroy the youma, but nothing was working. The youma was green and dressed in a camouflage dress that was way above the knees and showing way to much cleavage. It seemed like she disappeared every time the Mars or Mercury attacked.

"What took you so long." Sailor Mars asked in a tired voice.

"I got here as quick as I could." I replied. "What can the youma do?"

"Were not sure. It looks like she is disappearing every time we attack but I can't be sure." Mercury answered. As soon as she finished answering me the youma appeared behind her and attacked. Mercury fell helplessly to the ground. I attacked the youma but I didn't hit her.

"We told you, you won't be able to hit her." Mars said.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked. "I'm trying."

"Sailor Moon look out." Tuxedo Mask yelled but he was to late. The youma was to close for him do anything. Right when serena thought she was going to be hit Sailor Mars jumped in front of her and took the blow. Mars crumpled to the ground like Mercury did moments before.

"You stupid bitch." I yelled at the youma. "You are going to pay for hurting my friend."

"And what are you going to do about it." She asked. "You won't be able to hit me." She then disappeared from view.

"That's what you think." I told her and immediately started to concentrate. I tried to use my senses to detect where she was. I had a feeling that the youma didn't disappear. If her appearance gave anything way then I was betting that she was hiding in plan sight like a chameleon.

All of a sudden I could hear her. I have better hearing then most and the youma was making to much noise. I spun around and attacked her with my tiara as she tried to sneak up behind me. To my surprise my tiara didn't do any damage. When my tiara didn't work Tuxedo Mask threw his roses but they didn't phase the youma either. The youma laughed and said "Even if you can see me your powers won't work. I can absorb the energy."

"Oh really." I said. "You know, you stupid youmas need to learn to keep your fucking mouths shut, because now I know how to defeat you." I didn't wait for her to answer I started to fight her hand to hand.

I caught her by surprised and kicked her feet out from under her and continued to hit her. I figured if I hurt her enough I could wear her out and then use my tiara against her when she would be to tired to absorb the energy. After about five minutes I finally tried my tiara on her, the youma had only hit me a few times but nothing to serious. The tiara wasn't strong enough so I tried to call on my other powers.

I stood there while the Youma tried to get up and the scouts yelled at me to keep hitting or run. I ignored it all and tried to build up the power that I was given as a princess. Right before the youma tried to attack I shot my power at her. She started to absorb it but it was to much power for her to take in. As my power poured out of me I transformed into Princess serenity. I was wearing a long white gown and had silver highlights in my hair. I heard the scouts gasp behind me but I didn't look I was concentrating.

After a few minutes the youma screamed because she could not contain all of the power and she exploded. I turned around to look at the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. The scouts all stared at me with astonishment on their faces. Jupiter and Venus were being untied by tuxedo Mask and Mars and Mercury were trying to get up off of the ground. All of a sudden the look vanished from their faces and was replaced by a look of horror. Before anyone could say anything I was hit by something from behind and I fell face first into the ground.


	11. Guess They Know

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

AN:I know this is short but a little is better then nothing. Right?

"Wha...what happened. Where am I." I asked.

"Relax, your O.K. We're at the wearhouse." Darien answered.

"Darien is that you?"I asked him.

"Yes.I 'm standing in front of you." He repied.

"I ..I can't see. I think I 'm blind. What happend? Whay can't I see?" I nearly shouted.

"It's O.K, calm down." Darien told me. "You hit your head hard when you fell and you probably hit a pressure point. Amy said this might happen. You should regain your eyesight in a couple of hours. Until then you will have to relax."

"Alright. Now will you tell me what happend and where the scouts are?"I asked.

"Fine. While your back was turned, two more youmas appeared. We tried to warn you, but we couldn't. Both of the youmas attacked you at the same time. You went down, and I was afraid that you were dead; the other souts shared the same fear. When I saw you fall I tried my hardest to get free, but nothing I did worked. But then something stranged happened" Darien stopped talking and just staired at me.

"What happened. How is it that we are all still alive? All of the scouts are alive right? Right?" At this point I was shouting.

"Yes, they are all alive."

"O.K. then". Goodness Darien had me scared for a minute there. Although it still didn't explain how we came to be here, or where the other scouts were.

"Are you going to tell me the rest of what happened." Darien took a deep breath and the continued.

"As soon as you hit the ground a white light came out of your body. It was similiar to when you transformed into the princess. The difference was that the light came to me. It envelpoed me and turned me into the Prince of Earth. Prince Endymion. As the prince I had much more power. When I turned into Endymion I was able to free myself and go after the youmas."

"So, you found out that you were the prince." I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"And you the princess." Came his reply.

O.K. he had me there. But I had a good reason for not telling him. I thought to myself.

"We will talk about that later. Right now let me finish telling you what happened." I nodded my head and Darien continued. "It took some time but I managed to defeat both of the youmas. When the youmas were dusted I untied the scouts and then went to help you."

"And you brought me here?" Darien nodded his head and I continued. Where are the souts now? And how did they react to me being the princess?"

"They did not say much; they were in shock at the time. When we relized that you would be alright I brought you here and tolde the scouts to go home. They did not want to at first but I told them that you all needed rest and that I would call them when you woke up." Darien finished.

"The I guess you better call them. If I was you I would call Amy first, she is the most level headed and you can have her call the rest of the scouts." I told him as I snuggled deeper into the blankets.


	12. Truth, life, and love

Serena's P.O.V

"The're on there way here." Darien said to me as he hung up the phone. "Now, I think that we should talk before they show up."

"Let me guess, you want to know why I didn't tell you that I was the Moon Princess you've been searching for." Me being the master of the obvious. I know I have a way with words. "You also, probably want to know why I didn't metion the little, tiny fact that you are the Prince of Earth, huh."

"That would be good place to start," he said sitting down next to me, "I thought that you told me everything."

"I did tell you everything about this life." I said. "I just wasn't able to tell you about the past life that we had together. I had to keep it a secret until it was time for everyone to know. It was like waiting to tell the scouts about who I really am. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you."

"I understand why you couldn't tell me, but I still wished that you had." Darien replied. "So, we really are meant for each other in every way. I mean we were together in our past life and now in this one."

"Yes we are, no matter who we are we, will always be destined to be togther." I told him as I reached up to try and touch his face. This was harder then it shoyld have been seeing as how I still couldn't see. "As Tuxedo Mask you are the protctor of Sailor moon, as Prince Endymion you are the protctor, lover, and friend of the Princess, and as Darien you are my friend and the person that I love."

"I love you to Serena." Darien said as he surprised me by kissing me. "I will always love you."

"And I you." I told him. "And your skills as a kisser are improving, I'm starting to get my eyesight back. Although, I can only see shadows, but it's a start."

"Well, I'm glad I could help." And again he kissed me.

"Sorry to interupt." Rei said as she came into the room with the other scouts, at least that's what I assumed by the shadows and voices.

"Hi guys, how are you." I asked them.

"We're fine." Amy answered. "The question is how are you. You scared all of us when you went down."

"I'm fine." I told them. "I just can't see so well at the momen, but my eyesight is getting better."

"Here let me check you out." Amy said as she started to examin me. "Well, you did hit a pressure poin that is messing with your vision, but you should get the rest of your sight back within the next hour."

"Now that we know that you're alright, why don't you tell us what's been going on." Rei chimed in, in her oh so lovely way.

"With a line like that how could I resist, Rei." I told her. "If you all wan't to sit down on the mats I'll tell you everything that you want to know." And I told them, I told them everything. I started with the my early childhood in America, to learning about who I was, all the way up to what happened when Darien found out. Half way through the story I got the rest of my eyesight back and had to resist the urge to laugh at their faces. To say that the scouts looked shocked at what I told them would be an understatement. Their mouths were hanging open all the way to the floor with their tongues sticking out. When I finished Mina awas the only one that said anything."I can't believe it, all of this time you never told us."

"So, what your saying is that you really aren't a klutz, and your really not stupind." Rei added. "I mean we can't argue with the fact that you are the Moon Princess, we saw you transform, but your telling us that the way you acted was a lie."

"Not everything was a lie." I said slowly. "I just acted like the steriotipical blonde. Everything else was true. I care about all of you and you are all my friends."

"We know that, Serena." Lita said. "It's just a lot to get used to you know. We've been looking for the Moon Princess for all of this time and you're her. It's kind of amazing."

"So you all aren't mad at me." I asked as I leaned against Darien.

"No." This time coming from Amy. "We're just happy that you finally told us the truth."

"Although, before I believe that you truly aren't a klutz, I have tosee it for myself." Rei said with a smile. "Why don't you spar with me and can see who is better."

"Fine, why not." I said getting up. "But if you get her you have none to blame but your self."

"Good luck Rei." Darien told her. "She's good and she has a mean roundhouse kick."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Rei said with cocky smirk. "Let's get started."

And that's how things went. The scouts all accepted me after that day. Also, as most will guess I beat Rei when we sparred, I kicked her butt within the first ten seconds. Hehe, I did warn her. Now nstead of Rei yelling at me and tellinfg I'm such a klutz, she wants to beat me. Every chance she gets, she want's to know if she will be able to beat me. The other scouts aren't as bad, they don't care if I'm better then them and they don't rely on me. In fact they don't like me fighting, they think that since I am the Princess they have to protect me and that I can't be put into any danger. I'll have to amke them get rid of that habbit at some point. I just haven't figured out how yet. On another note, things with Darien are going great. We are hardly ever apart and I love it. Anyways, I guess thats it, life is good for now and I want it tostay that way, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
